herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (DC Animated Universe)
'Diana Prince '''is the tritagonist of ''Justice League ''and ''Justice League Unlimited. She started life as a clay sculpture. Her mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, breathed life into her so that she might have a child of her own. She later realized that she was not sculpted by her mother alone, but with her mother's lover Hades as well. She was given a chance to verify this information, but turned it down because she had no doubt in her mind that she was born and raised by Hippolyta. Diana grew up the princess of the people of Themyscira, beloved by everyone on the island. However, when "Man's World" came under attack by the Imperium, she proposed to Hippolyta that they send help. When Hippolyta refused to intervene, Diana still felt it was her duty to help. During the night, Diana secretly entered the Temple of Athena and took the goddess' magic armor. After this she received a distress call from the Martian J'onn J'onzz. Diana left Themyscira and traveled to where she felt the summons originating. Following the distress call to its source, she arrived in a canyon along with, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and the Flash. There, the group took part in a battle where Diana even saved Hawkgirl from one of the fighter craft. She was instantly noticed for her beauty and revealing armor, most notably by Flash. However, the others noticed as a newcomer by the others in the ways of fighting as a hero. They referred to her as "the rookie with the tiara." Diana joined the other six individuals to combat the Imperium, first joining Batman and J'onn to destroy one of the invaders' factories in Egypt. The attack seemingly resulted in Batman's demise, forcing Diana and J'onn to meet Green Lantern and Flash in Metropolis in order to rescue the captured Superman and Hawkgirl. However, they too were captured soon after. During the Imperium's torture of J'onn, Batman arrived, alive and well, to reverse the effects of the factory. Diana was freed of her bonds and punctured large holes in the building, letting the sunlight in to destroy the invaders. When the Imperium attempted to escape, Diana used her lasso to hold the ship down. After being hit by a laser cannon, Hawkgirl smashed her mace into the shuttle, buying time for Diana to regain control of the ship while the Thanagarian delivered the final blow. Her outift: She wears a one-piece with silver pads and red hero shoes. She is voiced by Susan Eseinberg. Gallery Wonder Woman Animated Eyes Closed.png Wonder Woman Animated Eyes.png Wonder Woman Unlimited Angry Eyes.png Wonder Woman Unlimited Serious.png Category:Justice League Members Category:Divorced Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Demigods Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Amazons Category:Protectors Category:Monarchs Category:Ingenue Category:Super Hero Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Injustice Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Aristocrats Category:Female Category:Determinators Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Knights Category:Wrestlers Category:Optimists Category:Related to Villain Category:Feminists Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Anti Nazis Category:Sophisticated Category:Princess Warriors Category:Strategists Category:Leaders Category:Forgivers Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Cowgirls Category:Remorseful Category:Time-Travellers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Philanthropists Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:Adventurers Category:Universal Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Martyr Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Category:Straight man Category:Rescuers Category:Immortals Category:Passionate Learners Category:Tomboys Category:Femme Fatale Category:Damsel in distress Category:Extravagant Category:Pure Good Category:Pacifists Category:One-Man Army